metalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Illud Divinum Insanus review: has Morbid Angel thrown the towel?
Hey, guys! Ouroburos here with another blog, and the second one is something I bet most of you all already heard of: Morbid Angel's eighth studio album, Illud Divinum Insanus, the first album to be released in eight years after Heretic... And here's somethin' else: it got negative responses from fans and critics, alike! Yeah! Wanna ask why? Okay, Here's something interesting and at the same time, morbid... AND I DON'T MEAN THE GOOD MORBID!!!!! IDI introduced the second guitarist of the band, Destructhor, whose stage name sounds more like Rebecca Black trying to be... Y'know... Heavy, although it's not enjoyable and can be a bit of a fuckin' painache. Former Hate Eternal drummer Tim Yeung also appears working on the drum duties, Trey Azagthoth on guitar, and David Vincent (who returned as more of a softie if anything) performing on bass and lead vocals and keyboa--- Wait, what the hell!? "Keyboards"?!?! Are you FUCKING serious? Morbid Angel is meant to be a death metal band with potential driving force, blast beats, and shredding riffs that can usually put scene kids to rest... And THIS is what happens?!?! KEYBOARDS?!?!?!?!?! {sighs} Let's move on... Illud Divinum Insanus was released through the French independent label, Season of Mist, on June 7, 2011. The studio effort, if you Morbid fans wanna even call it "effort", was recorded June 2010 until January of this year... Gee whiz, this could've been a killer record if the band, I dunno, MADE EFFORT INTO DEATH GROWLS, BLAST BEATS, AND SHEER SKILL, ANYONE!!!!!!!! Now even if my raging about IDI, will I say it's a bad album? Technically no. There are at least about two or three songs on the record that do sound legit, and it makes me wonder why MA couldn't do the rest of the record like this. In fact, tracks such as "Nevermore" and even "Beauty Meets Beast" try to put sheer style into the structure, just to sound a little more heavy... And I guess the band was trying. So to end this topic off for now, Illud wasn't a bad album, but I would say it's truly one of the weakest records that this metal outfit was trying to pull off, and I'm sticking with my opinion wherever you like it or not. But there's another problem: the industrial scene affected Morbid Angel as if a massive tornado literally sucked up thousands of skyscrapers and obliterated them. Other than the two or three songs I mentioned in the previous paragraph, this album introduces a side of MA that some of us want to see, but the majority of us don't... BY ADDING IN INDUSTRIAL THAT MAKES GENITORTURERS SOUND LIKE JESUS CHRIST!!!!!! Holy hell, if Metallica had this same problem with St Anger, but improved a lot on Death Magnetic, then this same thing's gonna happen to Morbid Angel: Illud Divinum Insanus bombed, but then a vast improvement on a possible successor may happen. Most tracks on this album such as "Radikult" and "Omni Potens" will make you beg for mercy... THAT'S INSANE!!! Did Vincent just think, "Hey, I think I'm gonna rejoin Morbid so I can be an even brutal musician, and then we're gonna release this retarded industrial/death metal crossover record... HAHAHA, I'm a genius!"? No, NO!!! The man's been done for since the release of Domination back in '95, and apparently, he returns several years later to lower down Morbid's fame, and end up making the rest of the members look all terrible. This is not only my main gripe, but many fans and critics apparently thought the same... And how about the "looping" in the drums for the most part? We want intelluctual talent from the drummer alone, not weak computer technology. Next time, Yeung, with any Genitorturer poser tells you to use such programming, rip their eyeballs out and piss in the eye socket as punishment... Aaaaand what I'm saying is pretty much harsh words for me to get kicked off the wiki, so I'm stopping here. Overall, Illud Divinum Insanus is mainly for those who haven't listened to the band's earlier work, and veteran fans will either accept or not, with the latter being more subjective and informative... I feel the same way. It's hard for me to also compare the earlier work to this new horse vomit (but not as if it were the apocalypse) since I haven't listened to much of the past tracks. You guys can help a man out, right? So my score for Illud is a 2.5/10, considering that Morbid Angel and industrial music just doesn't feel right together for me... And hey, there are at least two to three tracks on this new album that are overall decent to listen, somewhat. I'll see all y'all later! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts